1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel enhancer for agricultural chemicals, a novel enhancer composition for agricultural chemicals and a method for enhancing the efficacy of an agricultural chemical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural chemicals including insecticides, fungicides (or bactericides), herbicides, miticides (or acaricides) and plant growth regulators have been used in the forms of, for example, emulsions, wettable powders, granules, dusts and flowables. In the properties of these agricultural chemical preparations, various attempts have been made to achieve the maximum efficacy of the agricultural chemical. However, it has been difficult to enhance the efficacies of agricultural chemicals through adjustments in formulations. It is further difficult to develop novel agricultural chemicals. Therefore, further enhancement of the efficacies of existing agricultural chemicals would highly contribute to the industry.
As substances capable of enhancing the efficacies of agricultural chemicals, surfactants comprising various nitrogen-containing compounds such as quaternary ammonium salts, betaines and amine oxides have been known. It is known that quaternized or further polyoxyethylenated long-chain amines, among the above-mentioned compounds, are effective for this purpose. However, the effects of the above described compounds capable of enhancing the efficacies of agricultural chemicals are not always satisfactory.